Fort class
|status = Active|launched = 2385|beam = 500 meters|diameter = 187 meters|draft = 468 meters|decks = 45 (habitable) 100 (total)|crew = 400 (total) 80 (officers) 320 (enlisted)|armament = Phasers: 16 Type-XII rotary-mounted pulse phaser cannons 16 Type-XII stationary-mounted phaser emitters 6 Type-XII slide-mounted phaser emitters Torpedo launchers: 12 torpedo launchers Payload: 500 quantum torpedoes 1,000 photon torpedoes.|shuttle = Defense: 2 Tactical corvettes 9 Tactical fighters Auxiliary: 1 runabout 2 Type-11 shuttlecraft 2 Type-9 shuttlecraft|defenses = Regenerative Multiphasic Shielding Triple-redundant shields ablative hull armor regenerative ablative armor plating}} The Fort-class was designed by Starfleet as a deep space orbital outpost with the specific purpose of functioning as satellite base of operations to deep space stations in the furthest limits of known space. As of the second quarter of 2385, twenty-two (22) Fort-class orbital outposts were constructed in strategic and equidistant locations 10 light years away from each of the starbases and space stations attached to Vanguard Command. Background The design of the Fort-class outposts was based on the space frame of the Invictus class orbital outposts and the orbital office complex operated by Starfleet, but with more than twice the size and internal capacity. Starfleet's Corps of Engineers designed and developed a deep space orbital outpost that is small yet fully equipped to function as a satellite base that would complement deep space stations located in frontier space, as well as powerful enough to defend itself from hostile starships. Function Fort-class orbital outposts have two key functions: * Science research, astrometrics and defense – Fort-class orbital outposts are equipped with advanced long range sensor arrays that gather information on stellar phenomena and starship movements over a large area of space, roughly 30 light years away from the outpost. * Diplomacy – Though not as expansive as space stations, Fort-class orbital outposts have several dedicated diplomatic facilities for functions with friendly or allied races that are within 5 light years from the outpost. Key features The outpost is composed of four long brownish tubes occupying the upper two thirds of the station. These are primarily used as storage and cargo facilities. Starships of visiting task forces, strike groups or squadrons who are experiencing shortage in deuterium, dilithium, or other ship supply needs can be catered to by the contents of these tubes. The contents are replenished by the cargo cruisers attached to the mother base of the outpost. The outpost is also equipped with a number of arms or outriggers with round landing pads of various sizes around the center taht could accommodate several visiting small starships, runabouts and shuttlecrafts at a single time. The cone-shaped lower section at the center of the outpost is the habitat section, where the operations center, several offices, living quarters, function rooms, recreational facilities, computer systems, and main engineering are located. Command and senior staff Fort-class outposts have Outpost Commanders holding the rank of Commander. Station First officers hold the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Department heads (Science, Engineering, Medical, Security) hold the rank of Lieutenant. Station defense The Fort-class outpost has an arsenal of 16 Type-XII rotary-mounted pulse phaser cannons, 16 Type-XII stationary-mounted phaser emitters, 6 Type-XII slide-mounted phaser emitters, and 12 torpedo launchers. It has a torpedo payload of 500 quantum torpedoes and 1,000 photon torpedoes. The outpost is also protected by regenerative Multiphasic Shielding, triple-redundant shields, ablative hull armor, and regenerative ablative armor plating. Personnel complement The Fort-class has a full Starfleet complement of 400 personnel. 80 are officers and 320 are enlisted. Excluding the station complement, it can provide basic living space for 500 temporary inhabitants. Operations Center An operations center (also known as Ops) is the command and control facility of the outpost. Ops is a circular area located at the topmost habitable deck of the outpost's main structure. It contained, among other things, the commander's office, a turbolift, a transporter, and a viewscreen. At the center of the main room is the command table and the station operations consoles. Surrounding this are the dedicated multi-consoled alcoves for the science station, the tactical station, and the engineering station. Ship support and auxiliary craft complement Following new tactical and defensive protocols instituted by Starfleet Command and Vanguard Command, Fort-class outposts are provided with the following support ship and auxiliary craft complement: Defense - *2 Tactical Corvettes *9 Advanced Tactical Fighters. This is equivalant to one squadron. Auxiliary crafts - *1 runabout *2 Type-11 shuttlecrafts *2 Type-9 shuttlecrafts Computer systems The outpost is equipped with some of the most advanced computer systems of the time. It utilizes bio-neural circuitry and is equipped with two independent computer cores. The bio-neural circuitry speed up the computer's data functions and improved overall performance. Communications array In its role as a satellite base of operations in deep space, the outpost's advanced communications array allows the outpost commander to relay critical information instantaneously to the sector commander and all elements of Starfleet in the general vicinity. Emergency holographic complement The outpost is equipped with holo-emitters on every level and area to allow emergency holographic programs a higher level of access and free movement. The station’s computer systems can simultaneously bring the following online: * 1 Emergency Command Hologram (ECH) * 1 Emergency Security and Tactical Hologram (ESTH) * 2 Emergency Engineering Holograms (EEH) * 1 Emergency Medical Hologram (EMH) * 1 Emergency Science Hologram (ESH) The emergency holographic programs on the Fort-class outposts attached to Vanguard Command were made to stay online indefinitely in order for them to evolve and grow as members of the outpost crew. Astrometrics & Stellar Cartography The outpost is equipped with a compact but fully equipped Astrometrics lab, which is not only dedicated to the science and practice of charting space, but could also be used for long-range communications purposes or even, as a workplace for easy access to sensor information. Crew facilities Accommodations The Fort-class outpost does not have families or non-Starfleet personnel on station. As was common on almost all Starfleet facilities and vessels, the living accommodations for senior officers and VIPs are larger than standard crew quarters. They were generally reserved for lieutenant commanders and above. Outpost commander's quarters are similar to the officers' quarters but were slightly larger. The outpost commander has a large desk area and work terminal. The few VIP and diplomatic guest quarters on the outpost share the same layout. Officers' quarters usually include a living area in the center of the dwelling, which held a personal workstation, couch, replicator, and a small dining area. Connected to this is a bedroom that features a double-sized bed and room for personal belongings. The bedroom is connected by a half-bathroom with wash basin, mirror, toilet, several drawers, and a sonic shower. Junior officers' quarters are small-unit quarters. They are comprised of a living area, a bedroom, and a bathroom. Crew members of lieutenant junior grade are given their own quarters; ensigns and non-commissioned officers were required to share quarters. The living area contains a replicator terminal and is customizable with a variety of furniture and decorations. All crew quarters line the edge of the outpost and have windows that provide a view of space outside. Recreational facilities The Fort-class outpost features two main mess halls. Both serve as the social center of the outpost and is managed by the Mess officer. Each has a battery of recreational games including three-dimensional chess as well as a fully stocked bar which carried syntheholic beverages. The replicators were also able to produce other food and drinks for the crew to enjoy in a relaxed social setting. Its large, panoramic windows permitted a staggering view of the ship's passage through space. The outpost is equipped with 3 holodecks and a gymnasium, which contains a variety of recreational equipment for a variety of sports. Category:Vanguard Command stations Category:Vanguard Command Space Stations